Capture the Flag
by Berrie909
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius and the gang are at normal school! St Alistair's has a difference though, if you can count shoving students against Ancient Greek monsters as odd. No magic, they're all sixteen(ish). Pre-Harry
1. Chapter 1

"Capture the flag," Mr Dumbledore announced in front of the school. There was a collective groan. I, however, internally smiled. Being the Head Girl of Alistair's Academy meant more than just being a teachers' pet. It meant being the best. The best at academics, the best at physical excersise, and therefore, the best at capture the flag.

"Sir, we played this last term! And the term before that! Guess what team won both? Whatever team had Lily Evans on it, Sir," a voice from the back shouted. I didn't need to turn around to know who the speaker was. I smiled automatically.

"How are you ever going to beat me when you resent every time we play it?" I called back. Severus Snape sat back in his chair, arms folded and back slouched.

"Evans, quiet. Snape, sit and shut up," Sir frowned. I faced the front. "This time it's going to be a little, well a lot, different. This time the entire area will be involved. Three schools, Alistair's Academy, St Anne's school for girls and Fernhurst for Boys will be competing to get each other's flags. 300 pupils from each will be taking part, and a boy and a girl from each to be captain."

I sat forward in my seat, this was actually going to be interesting and might actually be a bit if a challenge. How were they going to pick the 300 people, and more importantly the captains?

"The Captains have been chosen by us, and then the rest of the team will be chosen by them," Davidson continued. "The girl leader will be Lily Evans and the boy James Potter, our head boy and girl. They will choose how they wish to create their team out of the school's healthy population of 1500. Needless to say. The people who are not taking part will be in classes and taking exams as usual. The game will go on as long as necessary but there will be some ground rules. A copy of the list will be given to both captains and pinned to my office door. I will see Lily and James straight after this has ended. I wish the school luck, goodbye."

The school was buzzing - the earlier attitude had changed completely.

"So, how're we gonna do this, sweet cheeks?" James asked me.

"I'm going to run it and you're going to shut up and leave me alone," I growled.

I had history with Potter. We dated briefly in second year, when it was just holding hands in the hallway, then for most of third year when it got a bit more serious, kissing and such. I was fourteen then, and for the last two years since then have had next to no contact with him as he had decided it was his personal goal to, in those two years, flirt and hook up with every girl in the school. Long story short, he realised that not everyone was as taken with him as my best friend was and went back to annoying me, occasionally throwing Alice a wink. It made me sick.

"Aww, you don't mean that, Lil. Remember how we used to be?"

"What, before you dumped me for the school cheer captain who at that time had about four boys on the go, you mean? Yeah I remember that. I refer to it now as my 'dark time,' not something I wish to repeat," I turned away and started to make my way to the head's office.

"You don't mean that, Lil. I feel this is a perfect opportunity to kick start our relationship," he trailed after me.

I was about to reply when a girl with a long neck and styled brown hair grabbed my arm, "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I told my sister, Petunia.

"Tell me if he goes too far, I'll kick his face in," she smiled at me before rushing off to join his mates.

Yes, me and Tuny were sisters but we acted totally different. Firstly was the fact that she was older than me, and therefore more 'experienced.' She had loosened up a bit since we were kids, but she was still a sucker for the rules, so the offer to beat James up was really out of character. We got on well, I suppose. But then I get the feeling if I was better than her at much else she'd snap. She's better academically, certainly. I suppose I'm good at practicals, but theory really isn't my forte.

I was bright back to reality by the head teacher greeting me. "Lily! Excited for the game?"

"Yes, Sir. I came for the rules, Sir," I smiled.

"Ah yes. Here they are, and if you could give this to James, that'd be great, thanks."

He had wandered off, but it only took five minutes to find him.

"Hey! Potter! You ned these," I ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks," he muttered absentmindedly to me as he evidently looked for someone in the crowd.

"Who're you looking for?" I poked him.

"New kid, Sirius Black, I was asked to show him round."

As head boy and girl we were often told to show new people around, and we weren't supposed to lose them. I could now understand the slight panic in his voice.

"Is that him? I think I saw him in math this morning," I pointed to a boy only slightly taller than me with similar facial features to James himself, brown eyes, very curly browny black hair ect, and I had to say, incredibly good looking.

"Yep," James' head snapped to our left and he hurried over, I tailed him.

"Sirius, mate. Thought I lost you," James smiled.

"You almost did. Who's the hottie? Girlfriend?" he glanced at me.

My mouth gaped open. Before I could say anything James had answered, "I wish. This is Lily Evans, head girl."

"Oh yeah, saw you this morning I remember. A nerd, got all the questions right. Smart and hot - perfect - you single?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I continued to openly gape at his rudeness.

"Giving you grief, Lil?" Vernon, Petunia's boyfriend, seemed to appear at my side.

"No," I told him. "It's fine. I can sort it." He was short, but stocky. He wasn't particularly handsome, but he was strong, and a whizz with mechanics. All my sister could want with anyone.

He smiled at me and left, just as before. Jamie was watching him go, "That your boyfriend?"

"He's my sister's," I spat with gritted teeth.

"They're always more fun with an overprotective sister and her boyfriend watching," he smirked.

"I'm not a puzzle," I hissed and stalked off, trying to ignore his laughter. I had a game to win.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, there's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at a desk, a list of names who'd entered in front of me. I had the sign-up sheets categorised by what position they'd like to be. It was all paint-ball based, so it would hurt, but not seriously. There were going to be certain spots on the suit we'd have to wear where if you got hit there, like your heart area or head, a small needle would be inserted and your fall unconscious for a certain amount of time.

We were now auditioning for the part of a 'scout.' The people which go out from base and look for the flag. There were violent and non violent scouts, we had just finished the non violent, which the audition was to climb a tree, scale a wall, and point where footsteps came from without seeing anything.

I was fairly pleased with the 20 we'd got, and so was looking forward to this. That was until a certain someone walked brought the doors.

"Name?" I growled.

"Sirius Black," he grinned.

"Age?" I said, equally friendly as I was before.

"Sixteen."

After I had ticked off his name which I hadn't seen earlier and written his name down he looked at the course I'd set up for the 'violent scouts.' There was first a dodge run, where you had to dodge balls covered in paint, which I judged based on how much paint got on you. Then there was a shooting range. You picked up a paint gun and shot at moving targets, score based on how many you got. It finished with an AI in which you had to dodge and shoot.

To my disgust, Sirius only got shot once, only missed three of the targets, and succeeded in 'killing' the AI. He was the best one we saw all auditions. After we'd finished the scouts we did the 'doctors' who would have to take care of the scouts who'd got harmed. Then after we'd picked 20 of them we moved onto guards and then carers, who'd guard the flag and the people who'd finds the food, shelter and generally be helpful. Mechanics was easy, we gave them a broken paint gun and the 10 people who'd fix it the fastest got in.

In no time we got our team written up and stuck it to the notice board the next morning. I should probably say something about our school, and all three schools competing. They're all boarding schools in roughly he same area. For the game we'd get a five mile radius from the centre point - the fountain - roughly on the border where the three cities meet.

We were all fairly near the DBA, (Designated Battle Area,) as Mr Dumbledore was calling it, but none of the schools were actually inside it. Nothing was, really, apart from the fountain and the Hall which was where the three schools would meet for sharing performances and football matched and suchlike. I'd been there quiet a few times in the course of my time at Alistair's but all I knew about the place around it was that it was a forest.

I think we'd given out the places evenly, we had 20 non violent scouts, 150 violent scouts, 20 doctors, 10 mechanics, 50 guards, 30 carers and 20 people who helped me manage everyone else and were just general people, they could practically do anything.

"Hey! Lily!" my best friend, Alice, ran down the hallway.

"Don't really have time at the moment, Ally," I was heading for a meeting with the managers to discuss tactics.

"That's the problem, Hun. You don't have time for anything at the moment. The stress this is putting you under is terrible, come out with me and the girls tonight. We've got tickets for Wonder Whenever and Molly just pulled out. We have a spare ticket," she pleaded with me.

I sighed, "fine, when is it?"

She handed me the ticket and squealed, "Eight tonight. See you there!"

She rushed off, and so did I.

"Sorry I'm late," I slid into a chair wincing slightly.

"It's ok, we were just talking about where we are going to out the flag," I turned to see Sirius speaking.

"What are you doing here?" I had out him down for Scouting, I know I had.

"Slight problem. Goyle has been taken to hospital with a broken arm. He won't be out within the week and when he is allowed there's no way he'll be of any use," Sirius smirked.

"You could at least try to sound sorry," I snapped and assessed the other members of the meeting. "So, anyone know anything about the other schools?"

"I've got a brother who goes to Fernhurst," Blake Parkinson spoke up.

"And I've got a second cousin I think who goes to St Anne's," a first year girl said quietly. She may be young but she was a whizz with numbers. Maths may not be of much use to us in the complicated sense, but to have someone who can keep track of who's able to fight and who's not could be amazing.

"What's the boys' school like?" I turned to Blake, who may not be much of a charmer but he did know a bit of strategy from all those games he plays.

"Apparently it's a bit rough. He's always coming home with bruises and stuff. They're really into sport over there, they'll have real athletes, dunno how good they'll be with a gun, though," he shrugged.

"The girls?"

"Wussies. They're afraid of a chipped nail. I looked around there before coming here and it was appalling. Their idea of a fight would be a little shoving then, 'I hate you!' and they won't speak for a week," she grimaced.

"The girls will be easier to get, and the guys know that. We either go after the girlies or hit the guys while they're weak," I turned to my panel. "We'll have a vote then a speaker to say for or against."

There were exactly 10 either side.

"Blake? Why go for the girls first?" I turned to their side.

"Because our team of searchers and scouts is amazing. The guys are quick, but we have the brains," he kept it short but snappy.

"Sirius? Why go for the boys first?" I turned the other way.

"Because once they've got the girls they'll come after us. If we have a start on them, well theoretically get them first. Plus they'll have two flags to look after so their force will be divided," he used his hands to demonstrate what he meant.

"Thanks but I do know what divide means," I was stalling. Both sides had reasons. I could see more in going after the boys though so reluctantly I faced them, "The guys."

**A/N Hello again, I just needed a way to get Sirius into the story properly. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thirty minutes... twenty nine minutes... twenty eight minutes" a voice boomed over the radio every sixty seconds. All the 'players' were all equiped with earpieces to connect to everyone in our team. They all had a number and all you has to do was key in the number in the touchpad connected wirelessly that was strapped to your leg and you were through. I pressed the number three and it went through to Sirius.

"How're the scouts? Have you told Section One the plan?" I whispered hurredly. I was in the control centre right on the edge of the field. There were six in the arena, one for each Captain. Thing was, none of us knew who where. If I kept walking along the perimeter I would come to another one, but I didn't know who would be within it.

As I wasn't actually in the arena I had access to the receivers of the little GPS's which were in the little earpieces so I knew exactly where each member of our team was. They were labelled on a big screen with their number on it. "Section One are good. They understand," Sirius' voice rang through loud and clear. Because I was in the Control Centre, I didn't have an earpiece. I had the same system but all connected up to screens which showed me a view of the person from the cameras planted in the trees. It would be broadcast to our schools, so they could see what was going on.

"Good. Section Two know what the signal is?" I was momentarily distracted by a red flashing light on my locator map. "Hey! Sirius?"

"Yeah?" he stopped what he what saying immediately.

"This says a person in Area Three's been hit. And another one. It hasn't started yet has it?"

"No..." he trailed off and started shouting to someone in the background.

"Some girls from St Anne's didn't know how to work their guns. They were testing when a couple went off, shot through the trees and hit our soldiers. YEAH?" he yelled to someone I couldn't hear. "Apparently we're being awarded early leave as a penalty. We are go, the boys will start as normal and the girl have to wait an extra minute."

"Good. Keep in touch," I hung up. Sirius was at our 'Base.' It was basically where we were given when we started. They had sent some people out to look for me and Potter and when they found us they'd probably move camp. Apparently they had a few smaller tents, some supplies, quite a few weapons to hunt animals for food with, and a marquee for the injured. Our schools did things properly.

I keyed in 34 and a surprised voice chirped, "Hello?"

"Remus Lupin isn't it?" I checked my list of numbers and names.

"Yes, that's right. Um... this is Lily Potter, right?" He seemed distracted.

"Yeah. What's going on? Is something happening?" I asked quickly.

"They've just brought in the couple of people who were shot over at Area Three. I've been told by Molly to go sort one of them out," I heard people talking in the background.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. As the manager over there - Molly - will probably be too busy, I want you to be the correspondent for the medical wing. Okay?"

"Yeah that's cool, got to go, bye!" he said all in one breath and hung up.

The abrupt ending to our conversation left me taken aback. What on Earth? I decided it was time to check on my fellow captain. He was number two to my constant amusement. They knew what they were doing when they made me the emergent number - 1.

"Hello, James Potter speaking. How may I be of assistance?" he spoke in a passable imitation of an American female helpline receiver.

"Potter, cut it out, this is serious. Something's going on in the medical department," I hisses through the microphone.

"Yeah, probably something about those dimwits who set the gun off," he said, just before we were interrupted by the first bell. Our bell. Let's go.

Immediately I was bombarded with calls. "Talk to you later," I sighed, cutting him off before answering someone else.

"Lily? Yeah, hello, um... It's Remus. We've been attacked down at the medical centre," he whispered.

"But they shouldn't be allowed to go yet!" I said indignantly.

"Thing is, they weren't... Human," he faltered in his speech.

"You're joking. First they set us up with the stray arrow, now we've got beasts to fight? Fine, I'll think of a way to he around this," I hung up on him and answered the next call.

"Lily? Omg, Lily. "Some beast thing has come onto the medi area. You gotta help us," someone I'd don't even know the name off screeched into her earpiece.

"Talk to Remus," I snapped before hanging up.

"Hello?" I answered the last on hold call at last.

"Lils? Lils, help me," voice I recognised very well whimpered down the phone.

"Alice? What's wrong? Is this about the attack with the bull thing?" I tried to keep calm. I had forgotten Alice was in that area. Best friend ever.

"Yeah," she gasped and I heard a male voice say something.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" I asked urgently.

"Lily I think my shin's broken," she whimpered again and someone apologised.

"Who's with you?" I asked, getting up and walking over to the map with all the numbers on.

"Frank Longbottom," it was him who spoke this time.

"What have you done to Alice?" I demanded. I saw boy their numbers now. They see near the creek just where I knew the girls' area was. I couldn't see anyone but our team but we all knew roughly which side of the circle each other was on.

"Wrapped up her leg! I took some basics while we were under attack from the chest and am using them on her. I'm guessing when I put her leg straight she went into shock. She now won't wake up again for a couple of days. Even then, she won't be of any use to the cause," this was all listened to by me with rapt attention. The second bell. The boys were off. Damn it.

"Just keep her safe until I can get out," I said absentmindly.

"Get out?! You're not allowed out!" he yelped.

"It's the only way," I started.

"It's against the rules," he calmed down a bit.

"So's breaking my best friend's leg," I had decided now. At first possible opportunity I would break out of this prison.

**A/N Thank you for favouriting and liking my story! means a lot! :P**


End file.
